1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an improved reusable plastic water bottle cap normally used on five gallon water bottles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional bottle closure caps for water bottles intended to be reused have one of the three characteristics that do not permit the ready and convenient reusability of the cap and resealing the water bottle. One such plastic cap has a tab portion that is not severed and removed from the cap when the user wishes to open the bottle for the first time. The partially torn tab remains on the cap as a further tab when replacing and removing the cap from the bottle. Some plastic caps that provide tabs that are completely severed from the reusable portion of the cap do not have a second tab to permit the removing and replacing of the cap after it had been initially removed from the water bottle. Other plastic caps are incapable of being water-tight after having been initially removed from the water bottle. The present invention contemplates providing a reusable cap for water bottles having a tab for the initial removal of the cap and a second tab formed upon the removal of the first tab to permit the reusing of the cap and maintaining the cap in water-tight condition.